Hardest Goodbye
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: Set right after RE0, Rebecca reflects on Billy Coen and has a chance encounter on her way to the RE1 mansion


Hardest Goodbye  
Disclaimer: I do not own Billy, Rebecca, or anything that relates to  
Resident Evil. I am JUST A FAN!  
  
The young STARS member sat down on a rock, looking over the cliff out into the horizon. What she had seen over the past night, it was horrible. She would have to report back to base as soon as possible, but she did not want to go all the way back through these forests alone, knowing what she knew. That mansion about a hundred feet from the bottom of the cliff would just have to do until reinforcements arrived. No doubt the RPD would send another unit out here if they didn't return.  
  
Standing shakily to her feet, she began to move towards the cliff, evaluating the best way to get down. As she found the first foothold, she paused. Why did he leave?  
  
Billy Coen, the only reason she was still alive. She thought about him holding her in his strong, nicely muscled arms. About his eyes. She shook her head. Forget him for now. He left, he left her all alone in this hell hole of a forest, and now she had to find the way on her own.  
  
Not knowing what to do, she forced herself to relax and continue down the cliff. Slowly and carefully she started.  
  
There was a sudden noise overhead and she lost her footing. As the right side of her body swung out over the open space, she only thought of Billy, of his pure sarcasm, of his stories he told her. The truth.  
  
Pulling all her strength into her momentum, she stopping from flailing right off the wall. Easing her body back on the wall, she looked up to see what had caused that sound.  
  
"Rebecca!" a voice called from below.  
  
Not being able to stop herself in time, she screamed and fell. Not even thinking to look down she tried her hardest to regain a hold on the wall, and badly scraped her right arm. But she could not get another hold on it.  
  
Thinking now that she was going to die, she closed her eyes and felt something break her fall when she was about to hit the ground, accompanied by a grunt. Reopening her eyes, she looked down on the body of Billy.  
  
"Billy!" she cried, rolling off of him to see if he was hurt bad.  
  
He sat up, holding his side a little bit. Smiling through a grimace, he looked into her eyes. The pain seemed to fade away from both of them. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ignoring her arm, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him in a massive hug. He returned it, but not with the same vigor. Something was wrong.  
  
Sensing this, Rebecca pulled back. She held his shoulders, looked deeply into his eyes, and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Eyes glistening, he looked away, breaking their contact. "I just came back to say."  
  
Rebecca's arms fell from his shoulders. She looked down, not exactly knowing what he was about to say. Trying to get a hold of one of his hands, he pulled it away, and started rubbing it against the other one. Tears formed at Rebecca's eyes.  
  
Billy leaned forward all of a sudden and kissed her, deeply, passionately, lovingly in a way that only he could loss her. When they parted, and Rebecca opened her eyes, she found Billy looking away again. Why was he so detached?  
  
Looking back to Rebecca, Billy leaned in, pushing her back a little bit, and he put a hand on either side of her, pinning her to the ground. His lips met her neck, and they roamed far and wide. Her hands slid underneath his muscle shirt, rubbing his stomach, feeling the smooth, firm muscles. His body went down further, making them closer to the ground, and one of his hands slid under her shirt and found its way to one of her breasts.  
  
Moaning softly, Rebecca pushed her mouth against Billy's sliding her tongue in between their lips, tasting him, loving him.  
  
Billy rolled off of Rebecca and stood up. Surprised, Rebecca sat in shock for a moment before crawling to a sitting position. She looked up at him. "What is going on?" She asked.  
  
"We can't do this. You know it and I know it. This attraction we have to each other, it isn't real. We only met because there were some fucked up tings on a train. That is the basis of our relationship. I can't do this, I can't lead you on in this way. You have to get to that mansion, escape this forest, wait for your back up to arrive. I have to go. I am a fugitive, remember?" his voice cracked in the middle and tears sprang to his eyes. It is always hard having to be the strong one.  
  
Rebecca could not find words to express how she felt. The only thing she could think of to say was, "Why.?"  
  
The man looked down at her, saw a scared eighteen year old girl, too smart for her age. He would not let himself have this, it would only get them both killed.  
  
"Goodbye, Rebecca Chambers."  
  
Tears rolled silently down her face as Rebecca watched Billy turn and fade into the shadows of the early morning. She was all alone now, and surrounded by incomprehensible evil.  
  
Trying to stand and finding her legs would not support her weight, she just sat there. How could he do this to her? She did not understand what had just happened, or why it had happened. The only thing that she was certain of, though, was that if she stayed here then she would die. Putting one hand on her gun, she tried once again to stand, this time succeeding.  
  
Peering through the forest in the direction of the mansion, she heard a low growl come from the woods. The dogs were everywhere, and she would have to get started if she wanted to make it to the mansion before she was completely surrounded by the decaying bastards.  
  
Looking around once more, she started off into the woods.  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life 


End file.
